


the wishes we make

by ephemerus



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Jason Todd has ADHD, Jason Todd is Robin, Sweetest boy, jason todd is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus
Summary: Bruce is thinking about the great family he formed.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	the wishes we make

Jason didn't know that, but how could he? He lived on the run from Bruce's inspirational speeches, as he had no patience to listen to them; or sometimes the boy just ignored them.

Perhaps if he had paid attention at some point, he would've heard Bruce say that he was very proud of him and the boy Jason had become. And Bruce really felt very proud of Jason, not only for being an incredible and skilled Robin, but also for being a good boy. Alfred loved him, he was always spoiling the young Todd even if he denied it. 

Whenever they returned from patrols and investigations, Alfred had already prepared Jason's favorite foods. On weekends he cooked desserts, and even allowed the boy to have ice cream before meals - something that even Bruce was forbidden to do as a child.

Bruce, as well, helped spoil him. He never grounded Jason, and was always asking what he wanted as a gift even if it was no special date. It wasn't needed a birthday day for Bruce to buy Jason a present. Things worked that way between them. Jason didn't like that Bruce spent money for nothing, so he'd always found a way to avoid the questions. Until one day Bruce decided to confront him.

"What's up, Jay? You don't like action figures?"

They were both in a toy store in a mall. Todd tried to get the Dark Knight to give up on the idea, but was unsuccessful.

"That's not it, Bruce", his eyes focused on the floor.

Jason loved heroes even before he became Robin, and he loved playing with action figures, but hated the idea of spending money on a doll collection. Money that Bruce could spend on something else; donations, for example.

"Then why don't you let me give you a gift?"

Jason looked at the floor more intently, but decided to answer.

"I don't like you spending money for nothing. Use it to make donations, I would be happier".

Bruce couldn't help the huge smile that washed over his face. Jason really was an incredible boy.

"I'm a billionaire," Bruce replied friendly. "My money never runs out".

"It's still not about that! Regardless of whether you're a billionaire or not, Bruce, spending money for nothing just makes you an asshole."

Jason didn't want to be rude and soon regretted the words, but when he looked up to apologize, all he saw was a compassionate smile. Wayne rubbed his hair and they left the store. He said he would donate more money to the Wayne Foundation and that if Jason wanted to, they could pay a visit together.

On patrol days, Jason ran across rooftops and eaves like a runaway bird. He loved the wind in his face and the feeling of freedom with all his heart. Bruce increased his attention so that he didn't lose sight of the Boy Wonder, and went after him. Sometimes he had to hold him by the cape or Jason would run towards the criminals.

Bruce was never a fan of the idea of having a teenage partner, but he admitted that he loved the presence of children. Dick talked too much, asked about everything and made the dumbest puns in the world - and Bruce needed all the concentration in the world to keep from laughing. Jason didn't tell so many jokes or asked too many questions, but he kept commenting on scientific facts and talking about the literary books he loved while they were driving to the crime scene.

While on patrol, Jason was silent, but agitated and wanted to do everything at the same time.

Jason was never quiet while they were watching the city from the top of the buildings. He'd wiggled his fingers, dangled his legs, settled on the concrete eaves, straightened his suit and watched Bruce. It took Batman a while to realize that the boy had something else: hyperactive disorder. It was complicated at first, Jason refused to take the drugs because he said they made him groggy, so Bruce had to be severe.

"If you don't take the medicine, you won't be Robin anymore."

And that phrase alone was enough to convince the kid.

With the medications, Jason became controlled. Wayne also didn't like the effects it brought to the boy, sometimes it'd made him angry and other times too sleepy. He considered talking to Dr. Leslie if there were other treatment options, but he knew the answer would be negative. If it had, she would have warned him.

Bruce was also slow to realize that Jason was jealous of Dick and only noticed this because the boy surrounded him during the nights when Nightwing appeared in the batcave. Jason would stay as close as he could get to Bruce and would always look at his older brother with angry looks. Jason's serious expression bothered Bruce, as he initially thought it was just indifference.

Despite that, Jason would never admit it. So the next time Dick came around, Bruce would called the boy over to him. Sometimes he'd pulled Robin's chair and always tried to include him in the conversations. Grayson had noticed that too and thought it was funny, after all, Jason was only 14, he couldn't be angry with a child.

On certain nights while watching the city under a starry sky, on a warm night, Bruce's chest would warmed. Of pride and happiness while admiring the boy beside him.

Bruce never thought he'd have a son and now he had two! Two incredible boys with bright futures. Bruce wondered what his parents would think of the boys. Martha would love Dick, as she adored chatty children; Thomas would talk to Jason for hours, as he loved to share his passion for literature.

Bruce was happy with his family of three. He would never have gotten what he got without Alfred, and he seemed to gain more and more with Jason.

And Bruce has never been happier to have been robbed on a dark night in the Crime Alley.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys have liked the story. I tried my best, but I'm not good with English, so if you have corrections feel free to tell me in the comments! See you soon!
> 
> \- follow me on it twitter: @ohobooi


End file.
